Friendship at Work
by PotterforPresident1997
Summary: Harry and Ron try to pull off a plan to get off work. As usual, the plan goes down in the gutters, but with interesting consequences.


"Fancy getting Robards a shocker?" Ron winked at Harry as he looked over his cubicle to see what Harry was doing.

Both of them were in resplendent scarlet Auror robes, though Ron's was more crumpled, while Harry's looked like it was giving his messy hair good competition. Gawain Robards, the Head Auror, had given both of them some time-consuming paperwork involving Death Eater suspects turning up now and then, and both of them were disgruntled at the fact that they had to sit and do such menial work. Harry sighed to himself; he had lost count of the number of times he had been hearing Ron moan, "Hermione would've loved this job, but she gets to do exciting things as an Unspeakable and I'm stuck here", and mutterings on how much of a cow Robards was.

No, Harry had better things to do. He was being resourceful; he needed to get out of his tiring job for today; and so he was requesting outside help. Ron peered over his shoulder to see what Harry was scribbling in his parchment, and said in a sour tone,

"You're writing to Ginny, ain't you again?"

Harry spluttered. "What gave you that idea, Ron? I have so much work to do! How can I write to her in such a mess?"

"Ah yes! Now I see it!" Ron yelled triumphantly, snatching the parchment and reading it, his eyes getting wider and wider.

"Harry! You-you git! You never want to write a detailed report, and now you're writing detailed soppy letters to my little sister!"

Harry wrestled with him. "Give that back, you moron! That's private property!"

"Not a chance. This is perfect blackmail material!" Ron yelled with an evil glint in his eyes that Harry didn't like at all, so he took a drastic measure. Hoping that Robards wouldn't kill him for this, he muttered, "Confundus."

Immediately, Ron looked dazed, then stood up on a chair and loudly proclaimed to the room, "I BLOODY LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"We already know that, Weasley. Now go back to work." An icy voice said, which belonged to Robards.

"Now did you or did you not do it willingly?" Harry teased him, having taken hold of the parchment when Ron had gone dazed for a bit.

"You shameless git! Rather, I think you did good, mate. Now I can use this whenever Hermione starts berating me that I'm an insensitive prat! C'mon, what insensitive prat says that, huh?"

Shaking his head at Ron's antics, Harry whispered to him, "That's all very well, Ron, but this work's driving me barmy, and we have to get out of here."

"Agreed, mate."

"Now Ron, let's plan our grand getaway. We planned and defeated Voldmort; surely we can defeat little Robards."

"You forget Hermione did the planning bit."

"You're a loyal, lovesick puppy, Ron Weasley."

"Shut it! Tell me your plan."

And the two put their heads together to plan their getaway.

Around late afternoon, Ginny Weasley burst into the Ministry furiously.

"Where is that git?" She demanded to the security wizard.

"Where is my git of a boyfriend?"

The guard stuttered at her fiery entrance. Weasley women were notorious for their tempers when provoked, and sure, his job description didn't state that he had to protect an Auror from his girlfriend.

"A-at his work, ma'am." The guard heaved a sigh of relief as she stormed past him towards the Auror Office.

As she furiously stormed the elevator, a deep voice greeted her.

"Hot day, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny turned to the Minister for Magic.

"Yes of course, Kingsley," she huffed, "my git of a boyfriend told me that he couldn't be there when I'll be playing the Quidditch League final for the Harpies, when he had already promised that to me last month when we made the finals. And he says that he can't, because he has "heavy Auror duties"!"

"Heavy Auror Duties?"Kingsley said, surprised. "I don't remember any order for the Aurors to be working hard! All Death Eaters in Azkaban, the Dark Lord already dead, no Dark Lords arising, what work do they have that's classified as "heavy duty"?"

"Exactly what I mean! Now, you know him, Kingsley! He's so devoted to everyone and specially to his saving-people-thing and is so damn noble that he would take any Auror duty as saving-somebody duty! And I thought he was taking leave that day! So I'm here to see what exactly that moron has as heavy duty!"

"Well, Miss Weasley, congratulations. You just reached the Auror Office. Please try not to blow the Ministry up." Kingsley smiled at her as the elevator doors clanged open and Ginny rushed into the Auror Office.

"Now, Ron, don't panic, when she comes…" Harry was whispering to Rom under a table, wishing the plan would work flawlessly, not like everytime they planned something without Hermione, the plan would go down in the drains.

So he was very very satisfied when he heard an angry Ginny Weasley storm the Auror Office, shouting, "Where is he? Where is that evil moron!"

Ron peeked a glance over the table and said to Harry,

"Blimey, Harry, your letter really riled her up. The Aurors are already taking cover, much like us, under the desks."

"Use a supersensory charm, Ron, to get the feel of what exactly she's doing. I hope she stuns Robards, then we can cool down things a bit."

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley had stormed Robard's Office, and demanded, "Where is he! And why did you have to give my boyfriend heavy duty while he had already fixed the time with me?!"

Robards eyed her apprehensively, and moved out of his office, only to find the Auror Office empty, and all Aurors under their respective desks. He tried searching for a raven-haired bespectacled Auror and a red-haired tall Auror, but couldn't find them.

Damn, he thought. I shouldn't have let them bring the Invisibility Cloak with them.

"Now, now, Miss Weasley" he raised his hands in a most placatory gesture, "Being an Auror is a noble profession. Being an Auror means to devote the life to the well-being of the Wizarding-"

"I know what being an Auror is, damn it Robards!" Ginny yelled. "My boyfriend parrots about it all the time whenever he gets the time!"

Robards said, "I don't know where he is, Miss Weasley!"

A dangerous glint entered Ginny's eyes.

"You don't know, do you Robards? You bloody sent him off on a MISSION and are keeping it "classified", are you?"

"No, Miss Wea-"

"what happened?" Harry whispered at the sudden breaking off of Robards' shout.

"Blimey, Harry." Ron said, "Ginny's silencioed him and is dueling him. He's no match for my little sister. Go Ginny!"

"Ron," Harry said anxiously, "I don't even know if this is legal! I mean, I thought Ginny would scare him off! But duel him!"

"Oh, shut it, will you," Ron advised him, "We'll ask Kingsley to get us out of this mess. You'll have to survive this mess at home; I'm just a spectator here, enjoying the match." And then,

"Shit, Harry! Ginny's tied Robards up and is interrogating him for Merlin's sake! I thought she'll stun him, not interrogate!"

Harry swore under his breath. Occupational hazard of being in the way of Ginny Weasley was what Robards was facing now.

"We have to get out of here, now, Ron. Before she sees us."

"Agreed, mate."

Meanwhile, Ginny had lifted the Silencio that had been placed on Robards by her. She again asked, "Robards, do I make myself clear now? Tell me where he is!"

Robards started, "Now look here, Miss-" and his face was suddenly filled with foam, replete with pink cupids flying around his head, courtesy of a very angry Ginny Weasley's wand.

Harry and Ron just couldn't take it. Ginny's eyes widened as a laugh, followed by another, sounded from under a distant desk. She marched over to the desk, and muttered, "Accio Cloak." Nothing happened. Sighing, she said, "Oh, that git has his cloak guarded against summoning spells. Well, Muggle way then." And she pulled at the air, and suddenly, a cloak came apart in her hands to reveal Harry Potter and Ron Weasley laughing at the sight of Robards. It was sure comical, the way their grins transformed to looks of outrage as the cloak came off to the look of outright terror as they caught sight of Ginny staring at them, wand trained on them.

"H-Hello, little sister,"Ron tried to manage a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"You look beautiful, love." Harry declared in a grand voice, except that it squeaked and died as soon as Ginny turned her wand to him.

"You-you moron! You string me so high, and you say that I'm looking beautiful? And it doesn't really seem like you're on HEAVY DUTY! What heavy duty are you on! Killing bugs under the desk?!"

"Bugger." Ron quietly whispered. "Why does Harry and my plans without Hermione always goes down the drain?" and started inching away from the incensed Weasley and Harry,to make a desperate run for it. But Ginny yelled, "Oh no you don't, brother of mine!"

The guard looked up from his Daily Prophet to see Ginny Weasley storming his way,pulling by each ear in each hand two very disgruntled looking wizards, namely Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She seemed in such a fury that the guard too, thought it'd be wise to seek the cover of the desks.

"Such an awful ploy to get out of your jobs! Grow a pair, both of you, and tell Robards what you want to do or not! Do you think I liked getting a shock like that!"

"Bloody hell, mate," Ron shouted to Harry, "I thought we were supposed to shock Robards!"

"Well, the plan went wrong! We shocked the wrong person!" Harry shouted back and then offered to Ginny, "Look, Ginny, would it help very much if I said that I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend and thought of an innovative way for doing so?"

Ginny fired him a very hard look, and Harry immediately shut up.

"Well, mate. You and I are not alone in this, it seems. You are lucky that you've got a friend in the Office to plan things with."

Harry snorted in reply. "And those plans go down the drain again. But really, Ron, being Auror and best friends does work. Great. Except those plans. I'll never plan with you again."

"Me also, mate. Never,without Hermione will we plan again,"

Meanwhile, Kingsley had to pass a sack of galleons to Hermione Granger as he sat in the Unspeakable's office.

"How do you know such things, Hermione?" He asked with a smile on his face. "I thought Harry and Ron were going to get this plan right. Instead I end up losing the bet."

"I just know, Kingsley." Hermione smiled, and said conspiratorially, "They are the best of friends, but they have a two hundred percent chance of messing up their work. That's what comes out of their own brand of Friendship at Work."


End file.
